PEQUEÑOS FULGORES
by yoshiluvsHxM
Summary: La vida de Maximillion Pegasus empieza a desmoronarse en secreto. Cuando el deseo de vivir es sólo un propósito sin fundamento ¿Se debe permanecer del lado de la cordura o es mejor aferrarse al fantasma de la felicidad? CECELIA X MAXIMILLION


HOLA HOLITAS, BUENO MIS SALUDOS A TODOS QUIENES LEAN ESTE FIC, PUES BIEN AQUÍ INICIA UN FIC SUPER LARGO DEDICADO A CECELIA X MAXIMILLION, SÓLO NO SE DECEPCIONEN POR EL PRIMER CAPI QUE ES ULTRA CORTO, PROMETO QUE EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ LARGO…

BIEN SE ACEPTA DE TODO CRITICAS, SUGERENCIAS, PALABRAS DE ÁNIMO, ESO SI NADA DE INSULTOS A LA HISTORIA O A LA PAREJITA EN CUESTIÓN.

SOY UN FRIKI MUY CREYENTE DEL AMOR DESPUÉS DE LA MUERTE, ASÍ QUE ESTE FIC ES SOBRENATURAL XD!

ESPERO NO FALLARLE A LOS FANS DE ESTA PAREJA.

BUENO Y POR ÚLTIMO NINGÚN PERSONAJE DE YU GI OH! ME PERTENECE, MÍA SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA. TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE EL GENIAL TRABAJO DE AMADO NERVO, LO CITO PORQUE LO ADORO Y PORQUE PIENSO QUE LE VA MUY BIEN AL AMBIENTE DE LA HISTORIA

AHORA SÍ YA NO LOS ABURRO XD!

* * *

_**Gratia Plena**_

_Todo en ella encantaba, __todo en ella atraía_

_su mirada, su gesto, su sonrisa, su andar... _

_El ingenio de Francia de su boca fluía. _

_Era llena de gracia, como el Avemaría. _

_¡Quien la vio, no la pudo ya jamás olvidar! _

_..._

_Ingenua como el agua, diáfana como el día, _

_rubia y nevada como Margarita sin par, _

_el influjo de su alma celeste amanecía... _

_Era llena de gracia, como el Avemaría. _

_¡Quien la vio, no la pudo ya jamás olvidar! _

_..._

_Cierta dulce y amable dignidad la investía _

_de no sé qué prestigio lejano y singular. _

_Más que muchas princesas, princesa parecía: _

_era llena de gracia como el Avemaría. _

_¡Quien la vio, no la pudo ya jamás olvidar! _

_..._

_Yo gocé del privilegio de encontrarla en mi vía _

_dolorosa; __por ella tuvo fin mi anhelar_

_y cadencias arcanas halló mi poesía. _

_Era llena de gracia como el Avemaría. _

_¡Quien la vio, no la pudo ya jamás olvidar! _

_..._

_¡Cuánto, cuánto la quise! ¡Por diez años fue mía; _

_pero flores tan bellas nunca pueden durar! _

_¡Era llena de gracia, como el Avemaría, _

_y a la Fuente de gracia, de donde procedía, _

_se volvió... como gota que se vuelve a la mar!_

_Amado Nervo_

* * *

El gélido viento otoñal jugaba con las satinadas cortinas. La luz de los faroles atravesaba toda la estancia, a través de los vitrales; creando sombras matizadas de los objetos sobre el velador.

Un ligero temblor le invadió el cuerpo antes de despertar.

Fastidiado abrió los ojos para comprobar lo que ya se había figurado. Aún era de noche. De inmediato supo que habría desvelo una noche más.

Se levantó sin ánimos de la cama sintiendo el frío calarle hasta los huesos. Al tocar la alfombra con sus pies desnudos, una pequeña descarga le hizo proferir una grosería.

No estaba de buen humor ya de algún tiempo atrás. Cuánto hacía que no dormía a placer, ¿cuántas noches serían ya? No pudo responderse, su memoria ya no era lo que antes había sido. Frotó sus manos en busca de calor y no lo obtuvo.

Caminó hacia la pequeña mesa y encendió la lámpara en el velador. Allí su último libro de lecturas nocturnas del mes le dio la bienvenida. Leería toda la noche para quedarse insomne con justificación.

Cuando era un niño solía leer mucho. Devoraba libros muy gruesos en pocos días. Los leía profundamente enamorado de la lectura.

Se deleitaba con la descripción de lugares desconocidos y mágicos. Absorbía el alma de las palabras y era capaz de llorar como un chiquillo sin madre cuando descubría el fin trágico del personaje favorito.

El éxtasis que obtenía de sus libros no se quedaba allí. Ebrio de fantasía, se volcaba con sus crayones sobre los cuadernos de la escuela y, con la ayuda de sus pequeñas manos, levantaba ciudades de papel.

Ese hábito le costó muy bajas calificaciones en sus estudios primarios y el reproche de su padre más de una vez, sin embargo él siempre fue incapaz de frenar aquel impulso.

Un día su padre le regaló un cuadernillo repleto de hojas blancas, para evitar así que destrozara sus estudios, pero a medida que crecía su vocación lo hacía también; de modo que el cuaderno era muy pequeño para el universo que Maximillion intentaba hacer caber.

Su padre jamás estuvo en contra de que pintara por pasatiempo. Sin embargo, jamás pudo comprender las extrañas maneras en que su vástago expresaba su arte.

Aún bajo toda suerte de prohibiciones, a hurtadillas, removía la pesada alfombra de su alcoba; para añadirle, a diario, otra ciudad a su inmenso país de crayón.

Así, cada día, cuando al fin se liberaba de los deberes escolares, leía; soñando con un momento, un descuido.

Eso había sido antes. Ahora leía desesperadamente y con tedio, buscando entre las páginas del libro; no lugares mágicos y fantasiosos, sino cansancio mental lo suficientemente fuerte como para no recurrir a sus píldoras para dormir.

Abrió el libro impulsado por ninguna emoción.

Una hoja en la tormenta, de Lin Yu Tang, le esperaba, bajo la tenue luz que proyectaba la lámpara.

Las pesadas horas de la madrugada fueron deshojadas una tras otra, casi al par que cambiaba a una nueva hoja del libro. Las palabras y la bien narrada historia no produjeron en él ningún cambio de humor. Seguía allí, con ganas de dormir, pero sin sueño.

Volvió a intentar leer. Quiso imaginar el hospital descrito en la novela, intentó dibujar en su mente a la pequeña enfermita que le había acompañado en sus horas de desvelo. Sin embargo, su imaginación se turbó y no fue capaz de envolverse con la esencia de las palabras. Era sólo un tumulto de letras impresas, frías, vanas. No tenían alma. No porque no desbordaran sentimientos, sino más bien porque él parecía ya no sentir.

_—Hermana diosa de la misericordia…—_La voz de la pequeña retumbó como un chasquido en sus oídos. Aterrado se sobresaltó, se levantó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor.

La soledad en la habitación no le dio una, sino dos respuestas:

No había nadie más allí.

No había nadie junto a él.

Al fin vencido por un ataque de histeria, arrojó el libro violentamente al suelo.

El ruido de la caída quedó amortiguado y sordo, en la gruesa y mullida alfombra. Apretó con rabia los puños. Ya no era capaz de soportarlo más. Debía rendirse y engullir otra de aquellas pastillas que se habían transformado en sus compañeras de casi todas las noches. Y así sería igual que siempre, a la mañana siguiente; despertaría aún más malhumorado y con el típico ardor en el estómago a causa de las píldoras.

Se dirigió al baño. Del botiquín sacó un pequeño frasco y de este, una blanca y diminuta pastilla. La observó varias veces con enfado, hasta que al fin se la tragó con un poco de agua. Se arrodilló, apoyado en el lavabo. Dejó el agua correr, como si buscara en el rumor de las aguas un arrullo. La preocupación lo acorraló en un descontrol brusco de los nervios. La pregunta en su mente le aterraba:

¿Empezaba a volverse dependiente?

En su vida sólo había tenido tres grandes vicios. Uno de ellos era la lectura, que ahora ya no le satisfacía como antes. El segundo, aún más grande que el anterior, había sido la pintura. Y su mayor vicio, el cual había adquirido en la edad pueril, justo como la pintura; había sido su amada Cecelia.

Quizás no le quiso dar demasiada importancia meses atrás, pero últimamente sus nervios parecían estar más alterados.

Desde que comenzó a sentir angustia inexplicablemente, desde que empezó a sentir helado cualquier lugar de su cálida mansión; justo desde que extrañas voces inexistentes jugaban en su oído; supo que **algo andaba mal**.

Cada vez necesitaba más de aquellas píldoras para calmarse lo suficiente como para dormir.

Se quedó allí meditando aquello. Colgado del lavabo. Mirando el agua desbordar el límite, estremeciéndose al sentirla mojar su ropa y su cuerpo. Aquella interacción le hacía sentirse mejor, apaciguaba la sensación de estar perdido. Aplacaba su miedo de ser irreal. **Aún** **sentía**.

Introdujo la cabeza dentro del agua. Apagó su vista. Permaneció así largo rato, incluso cuando su pecho comenzó a latir con fuerza, exigiéndole aire. Otra vez, a su cabeza, la tentadora solución regresó. Regresó con más fuerza, esta vez dispuesta a cumplir con la sentencia.

Al fin la píldora hizo su efecto, algo de buena fortuna deslizó a Maximillion fuera del lavabo.

La noche transcurrió así.

La fuerza del sedante alejó sus temores. Un escape temporal. Durmió soñando con la vieja imagen de mejores tiempos, allá muy lejos; en lo profundo de su memoria. Una hermosa sonrisa en medio de desordenados rizos de oro le iluminaba la vida de nuevo.

Si hubiera muerto en aquel momento habría sido muy feliz. Pero la muerte era un deseo muy íntimo, algo que negaba cuando al fin llegaba el día. Pero desde que ya no distinguía el día de la noche…

Maximillion Pegasus quedó allí en el piso, sin saber que aquella noche, en aquella habitación alguien le observaba mientras dormía.

* * *

…_No ha de haber abismo que este amor no ahonde, y he de hallarte…_

_Amado Nervo_

* * *

BIEN AHÍ LO TUVIERON EL SÚPER CORTO CAPI PRIMERO DE ESTE LONGFIC DEDICADO A CECELIA X MAXIMILLION, SI QUIEREN QUE LO SIGA MÁS RÁPIDO PUES UN REVIEW ES SUFICIENTE PARA ENTUSIASMARME COMO ORATE XD!

PD. DISCULPEN LA CACOGRAFÍA ES QUE SÓLO TENGO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR EN LA MADRUGADA, SOY UN ANIMAL NOCTURNO XD!.


End file.
